Mega Man Has An Adventure!
by DRAGON9001
Summary: Mega Man looks back on the events of Mega Man 10.


Hi My Name Is Mega Man And I Am A SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT! I Just Got Back From My Latest Adventure It Was Super Fun!

I Got To Fight Lots Of Evil Robots Which Were Made By The Evil Doctor Wily Ha Ha His Name Sounds Like Willy!

I Went To This Really Big Place Where There Was Lots Of Falling Spiders And Those Lever Powered Transportation Devices Which Were Like Those From Sonic CD Which Came Out In 1993 But Those Devices Went Up But These Ones Went From Side To Side. There Was This Big Robot Master I Had To Fight He Was Called Blade Man And He Threw Knives At Me But I Killed Him Because I Am Big And Strong.

I Also Beat A Guy Called Pump Man He Looked Like A Fire Hydrant Not One Of The New Ones But One Of The Old Ones. He Looked A Bit Silly! He Was Easy To Beat Because I Believed I Could Beat Him.

I Went To This Desert Place And It Was Really Hot And There Were These Sandstorms Happening And It Reminded Me Of That Song Sandstorm I Like That Song It Makes Me Happy But Yeah When I Went Into This Sandstorm It Tried To Blow Me Into Spikes OH NO I Shouted Because I Have An Allergy To Spikes. The Robot Master In This Desert Was Commando Man Ha Ha I Think He Was Called This Because He Doesn't Wear Underwear But I Don't Wear Underwear Either Because I Am A Robot But He Is A Robot Too So That's Why He Doesn't Wear Underwear. He Tried To Jump On Me But I Beat Him.

I Went To An Ice Place Where I Met Chill Man He Was Blue Which Is Cool Because Blue Is My Favourite Colour Because I Am Blue Except When I Use Other Weapons But I Am Normally Blue So Blue Is My Favourite Colour Of All Time! I Don't Think Chill Man Was A Very Good Fighter Because He Just Threw Some Icicles On The Floor I Said I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU And I Shot Him With My Mega Buster And I Beat Him.

There Was This Other Place I Went To Where I Got To Fight Sheep Man He Was Like A Sheep But Also A Man Well Not Really A Man But A Robot Which Looks Like A Man! He Tried To Kill Me With A Thunder Cloud But I Killed Him First Before He Could Kill Me.

I Went To A Sports Pitch To Fight Strike Man I Don't Really Like Sports But My Dad Doctor Light Does He Watches Them On The TV All The Time Some Times He Shouts Swear Words At The TV When They Are Losing But When I Had A Fight Against Strike Man I Won Because I Kept Shooting Him With My Mega Buster.

Nitro Man Was The Next Person I Killed He Rode On A Motorbike His Motorbike Was Big And Shiny And He Shot Blades Out Of His Motorbike OW One Of Them Hurt Me But Its Okay I Shot Him With My Mega Buster Lots And Lots And He Died.

Then I Went To This Really Really Really Hot Place And I Climbed Ladders A Lot And Got Shot With Some Hot Angry Birds But I Made It To Where Solar Man Was I Think Hes Called Solar Man Because Solar Means The Sun And The Sun Is Made Of Fire And Solar Man Can Use Fire Attacks But He Didn't Hurt Me Because I Used The Weapon I Stole From Pump Man I Know Stealing Is Wrong But Doctor Light Said I Could Steal Powers Because I Need Them To Fight Doctor Wily HA HA Willy..

Next I Found The Evil Doctor Wily HA HA Willys Castle It Was Really Big And I Had To Fight A Lot Of Robots Well Not Actual Robots But Little Boxes Which Had The Power Of Wily HA HA Willy's Robots. I Beat Them All But Thats Not Hard I Already Knew How To Beat Them Because I've Beat Them Before. Then I Went To This Other Place Where I Had A Fight With A Giant Enemy Crab Like One From Ancient Japan And I Beat It And Then There Was This Room With Lots Of Blocks And A Shiny Eye And It Was Really Hard! But I Learned The Pattern Of Where The Blocks Come From I Like Patterns Like In The Morning I Always Comb My Hair And Brush My Teeth Before I Have My Breakfast But Anyway After The Block Enemy Also I Beat The Other Robot Masters Again And Doctor Wily HA HA Willy Attacked Me With Another Robot But I Beat It Too! Then I Went To Space! There Were Two Doctor Wily HA HA Willys In Space Machines And I Had To Jump Out Of The Way Of The Shiny Things He Shot Me With But I Shot Him With My Mega Buster And I Won And He Nearly Died So I Took Him To The Hospital!


End file.
